Trail of Consequences
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: --Where am I? This place seems the same, but yet different at the same time. Who's that kid over there? Hang on...THAT'S ME!-- Naruto travelled back to see his twelve year old self. How on earth did this happen! 'Time-travel fic'
1. Prologue

Yeah, I know. It's a bit too soon to start another story. Sorry, I couldn't help it…I absolutely adore Naruto time-travel fics. They're soooooo exciting! They make Naruto look so intelligent, cool and just so awesome! (Even though he already is :D).

Well, this time, it will have a fifteen year old Naruto traveling back in time to when he was twelve. It will set just after the Zabuza arc and before the Chuunin exam. Unlike other fanfics, I'll have two Narutos in the same timeline :)

Nothing else to say except…enjoy :3

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

Trail of consequences

**Prologue**

"Naruto, WATCH OUT!" He heard screams of his name pass through his ears like speeding kunais. His knees fell heavily to the ground as breathing suddenly became a difficult task. Trickles of blood flooded down his chest, making him feel quivery by the second.

Everything was so complicated to accomplish now. Standing up was an impossible task for him, especially when chakra was very low in his condition.

He didn't know what to do.

He was powerless.

"Sakura, help Naruto immediately!" His ears caught that familiar voice.

"_Kakashi sensei…_" Was all he was able to manage to breathe out.

"I'll handle this." Kakashi prepared himself to distract the enemy in order to retrieve their helpless blonde teammate. Naruto's vision was becoming a very fading blur, but it was just enough to see his pink-haired teammate dashing towards him.

"Hang on, Naruto. Just please hang on!" Sakura cried out as she was trying so hard to put more effort into her healing abilities to help her blonde friend.

"_Sakura-chan…_"Naruto faintly spoke; trying to cope on the breathing,

"Don't try to talk," Sakura managed to cry out, "You're going to be just fine,"

"_Sa-Sakura…_" Naruto's vision was becoming quite clearer than before, but just enough to see the enemy spotting them. _That can't be good…_he thought.

"Don't turn from me. I'm your opponent now," Kakashi sternly said.

_If that kid is healed…_The foe thought, _then that dreaded chakra of his will trouble us again. I have to get rid of him, one way or another. _He turned his head to his hiding partner and nodded, signaling to use _that_ jutsu.

_What is he up to now?_ Kakashi started to worry about his ex-students, _I wonder if he's targeting…NO!_

The jounin noticed his opponent turning the opposite direction. He had to do something before the enemy gets too close to them. However, the foe's partner got in the way and stopped Kakashi from going any further.

Naruto spotted the opponent creating a hand seal, and he knew it was not something he's going to like. Strong, heavy winds began to surround the two teammates and light began to illuminate in front of the foe. Naruto instantly pushed Sakura out of the way just enough time before she was involved into this unrecognizable technique. The two enemies raced their feet to get away as the jutsu already started.

"Naruto!" Sakura decided to move back into her friend's presence until an arm grabbed her shoulder.

"Sakura get back here!" her sensei took her into a safe place before she could take any step further into the blinding light.

"But-" An explosion abruptly roared, creating a chaotic mess throughout the forest.

Silence now filled the air as Kakashi and Sakura stepped back into the same spot where Naruto was last left.

The next thing they knew, there was no human trace to be found…

**TBC**

* * *

Well? Is it good so far? Please let me know through reviewing :) I would like to know what your thoughts are so far.

Many thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

- P.S REVIEW!


	2. Chap 1: Recognizably unknown stranger?

Okay, I'll be honest. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. For some reason, I felt like doing another time-travel fic, that's why I started this in the first place. When I write my chapters, I just wait till something clicks my head. Sometimes this takes a lot of time, hence, why I don't upload a lot.

Well anyway, I finally managed to get through a new chapter of this story.

Enjoy :)

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: -Cries- You enjoy doing this don't you? T-T

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The recognizably unknown stranger

* * *

Silence.

One word to describe a scene of either awkwardness or apprehension. At this moment, fretfulness filled up the thick atmosphere within the middle of the woodland. No noise escaped, except the sound of audible footsteps coming from the two leaf ninjas.

"_It…can't…be true…_" a soft, concerned voice whispered out of anxiety. The pink konoichi searched around the vicinity desperately; trying to find a small clue or even some indication to prove her blond teammate was still there, still alive. "_Where are you?_" Sakura mumbled, still trying to convince herself that he is, nonetheless, out there.

"Naruto?" Another subtle yet eager voice called out for a simple reply or even a small grunt to show his friend is still within this area. Searching the forest, Kakashi rolled his eyes to the section of crushed trees due to the early explosion. He then spotted something as he passed a trampled branch laid on the floor. The jounin reached down to pick the object wedged onto the end of the tree branch.

"Naruto? Where are you?" Sakura's voice almost cracked at the thought of never seeing her blond friend again, "Please answer." Her eyes almost began to water. She couldn't bare the fact that she would lose both her teammates.

"Sakura…!" Kakashi called, waiting for her to respond.

The pink-haired ninja walked towards her sensei, "Have you found him?" she asked keenly. Kakashi said nothing as he lifted his arm with an object being carried in his hand. Sakura gasped as she slowly took the object from her sensei's hand, "_No…_" Her eyes were kept in contact on the Shinobi headband, which originally belonged to her teammate.

"He can't be gone!" Sakura cried out, "Maybe he escaped an-an-and is probably on his way to find the crooks."

As much as Kakashi wanted to believe Naruto is still alive, it's unlikely to survive an explosion that big. However, "You're right,"

"Huh?" Sakura looked puzzled at her sensei,

"You're right," Kakashi began, "Naruto's not one to die that easily. He's out there somewhere," Sakura looked at him in surprise, "And we've got to find him. If it's the last thing we do."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" The familiar young blond boy spoke in eagerness, "Teach me a new technique!"

The silver-haired jounin sighed, "Naruto-"

Naruto tightened his fists in enthusiasm, "C'mon sensei, I'll train everyday. 24/7 if I have to!"

Kakashi placed his hand on his student's shoulder, "Look Naruto, I'll teach you a technique some other time," he turned his head to his other students, "That's enough training for today. Let's go hom-"

There was a sudden, brief, perceptible thump that caught Team seven's attention. They turned their heads to their surroundings.

"What was that?" Sakura spoke.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and closely listened to the atmosphere. Something suddenly caught his eye; forcing Naruto to throw his kunai towards the tree to his side.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura began,

"Shh…I thought I heard something," Naruto responded,

"It must be your imagination, 'cause I didn't hear anything."

Ignoring Sakura, Naruto made his way to the direction of his thrown weapon. Cautiously, the blond boy reached for the bushes and carefully pushed them out of his sight. Something really caught him off-guard as he was left standing frozen, "Um…sensei," he began, "I think you better take a look at this…"

Kakashi and the rest of the team made their way towards their unmoving teammate. All gasped as they saw a young boy, preferably in his teens, fatally covered in blood. There was something exceptionally eccentric about this. The boy looked very, very familiar. Even Sasuke was a little taken back.

"Naruto, isn't this one of your clones?" Sakura asked, facing her blond friend,

Naruto shook his head, "No. I dispelled all my clones several minutes ago. Besides, he doesn't look that much like me…does he?"

Kakashi placed his hand on the teen's neck, to check for any pulse, "Whoever he is," he began, "we should immediately take him to the hospital. His pulse is becoming very faint by the second."

All three of his students nodded while Kakashi grabbed one of the teen's arm and swung it over his shoulder.

A few hours later, team seven sat waiting for any current news due to the stranger's fatal injuries. All were in deep thought as they were attempting to figure out where the kid came from in the first place.

"So…"Sakura began, "who do you think he was?"

All three students turned to Kakashi as he spoke, "I don't know. He may be an outsider, and I didn't spot any shinobi headband being carried with him, although he was wearing a jumpsuit. So we are in no decision of stating whether he is a ninja or not."

"He could've lost his headband," Sakura stated,

"That may be true too. However, like I said before, we don't know whether for sure if he's a shinobi or whatnot."

"I see…"

Team seven then caught a glimpse of a nurse passing down the waiting room. "Excuse me," Kakashi began,

"Yes?" the nurse replied, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, could you please tell us the current news on the boy we brought in earlier?"

"Well, we are still trying to help the boy as much as we can. Turns out, he had extremely strong poison running through his system and if it wasn't for you bringing him here on time, he could've died in about a couple of minutes,"

"Okay, and do you have any identification of this boy?"

"Presently, no. Conversely, we did take a blood test and it turns out that he has the same DNA to a genin in this village,"

"And who might that be?"

"A boy named Uzumaki Naruto."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Well, I would really appreciate it if you review :)

Many thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

Um…the chapter wasn't that bad…right…RIGHT? 


	3. Chap 2: Similar DNA?

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. Again, my exams were getting in the way :(

'nyways, I spent a while on this chapter and I hope you enjoy! :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: -Cries- You enjoy doing this to me, don't you? T-T

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 2:** Similar DNA?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The room became silent as the nurse finished her words. Kakashi spoke, "What?"

"Tha-that can't be!" Sakura began, "It couldn't be like Naruto's DNA!"

"Well, according to our tests," The nurse turned to everyone, "the DNA belonging to the foreigner has, in fact, exactly the same DNA as this young genin." Team seven couldn't believe their ears, "I'm sorry, but I have work to do." The nurse turned to make her way.

"Wait!" Everyone turned their heads as the young blonde asked, "Could we see him?"

"I don't know…" The nurse looked at her watch, "I guess you could see him for only a few minutes."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey!" Entering a room was a blonde konoichi visiting her team mate. Her lips curled into a joyful smile, "How're doing, Chouji?" She spoke, "Feeling any better?"

"No," Said boy whined, "What're you doing here, Ino?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm visiting you, silly!" Ino lifted her arm to show a basket of colourful fruits and vegetables for her healing friend.

Chouji's mind screamed with glee, _Fooooood!_ "Thanks a bunch Ino!" he spoke as he gobbled down the first fruit he picked his hands on. "Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Ino replied,

"Naruto and his team found an outsider,"

"An outsider?" Ino turned her head with interest.

"Yeah, I over heard the doctors talking about it," Chouji munched down another fruit.

"Big deal, he's probably a lost villager or something,"

"You don't know half the story, Ino,"

"Well spill it already. I can't be here all day,"

"Alright. The boy they found was described to be around in his early teens and you will never guess what they found out!"

"What? Is he some kind of enemy attacking Konoha?" Ino was now filled with eagerness.

"No. He has the exact DNA of a boy who was in our Academy class."

"Chouji, it'd be a bit more helpful if you told me who the boy was,"

Ino's team mate leaned towards the blonde ninja, "That boy was…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ah-Ah-Aaaachoo!" Naruto rubbed his nose with irritation, "Guess I must be getting a cold…" he mumbled to himself.

"Shouja!" Called a doctor.

The nurse looked up, "Hai!"

"I need you for a quick operation." the doctor continued, "Please meet me in room 27 in about 30 seconds, I'll be there quick." He said before leaving hurriedly.

"Ha-hai!" Shouja swayed her head towards team 7, "This will only take a minute. Gomenasai."

"We'll wait," Kakashi spoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walking down the hospital corridors, Ino thought about what Chouji had told her earlier.

_Flashback:_

"Chouji, it'd be a bit more helpful if you told me who the boy was,"

Ino's team mate leaned towards the blonde ninja, "That boy was…Naruto,"

Ino's eyes widened, "What?!"

_End Flashback_

_That can't be true…_Ino thought; _the fact that the outsider has similar DNA is one thing, but it turns out exactly the same? That just doesn't make sense at all! _

Ino turned her head to spot an opened door, and inside the room, she was able to see a familiar young boy on a bed. _Naruto?_ She thought, _I didn't know he was here too…_

Ino made her way into the hospital room and soon stood standing on the bedside. She laid her hand onto the bed, slowly lifting her head for a closer look. _I think that's Naruto…? Well it has to be! No one else in the village looks like that-_

Before she could think, a hand suddenly grabbed hers, making her jump in a fearful fright. The blonde boy sat upright breathing heavily.

"Naruto, you baka!" She spoke, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Said boy rolled his eyes to his surroundings, "Ino? Is that you?"

"Well of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

The blond boy rubbed his forehead, "What happened? Where am I?"

"I don't exactly know what happened to you. I was visiting Chouji until I spotted you here in the hospital,"

"Hospital? How did I get here? What happened to the crooks?"

"Boy, are you asking the wrong questions!" She stood up, "I haven't a clue to what you're saying,"

"Never mind. I'll just see Tsunade-Baachan and deal with it mysel-" Naruto blinked several times, "Say, have you…changed?"

"Changed? What do you mean?" she replied,

"Well, for starters, did you happen to…shorten?"

A vein popped on Ino's forehand, "And is that supposed to mean?!"

"Calm down! I'm just saying you look a little different, that's all! You just seem shorter than usual,"

Ino was still unconvinced, "Uh-huh. Says the shortest boy in our…" Naruto stood from his bed, "…class…" the blonde girl froze from her position, "Um…Naruto…"

The young teen turned his head, "Hm?"

"When did you grow so…much?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto spoke in confusion, "I was always like this,"

"No you weren't. A couple of days ago you were only this big!"

Naruto faced the clock in the room, "Look, I haven't got time to deal with this-"

"Wait there's something else I need to tell you!"

"Make it quick."

"Did you find a foreigner earlier with your team?"

"No…" Naruto gave a puzzled look.

"No? 'Cause Chouji told me that the outsider had the exact same DNA as you!"

"What?! Ino, are you sure it wasn't one of my shadow clones?"

"Shadow clones? Since when do you make shadow clones?"

Naruto was now completely stunned, since when does HE make shadow clones? Now there's an unusual question. The blonde genin walked towards Ino.

"What are you doing?" The konoichi spoke as Naruto laid his hand on Ino's forehead.

"Checking if you're temperature's right," he replied.

Ino pushed away the blonde boy's hand, "Get off, I'm fine!"

"I think I should get Sakura-Chan to check you out after I deal with my problem," Naruto spoke as he made his way to the door. Turning the knob; he swung it open, only to spot something that left him immobile with a question that barely escaped his lips:

"Wha-What is going on?!"

-

-

-

**TBC**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well, how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad; otherwise I'm gonna kicked myself for writing a crappy chapter!

Again, I would SOOOOOOOOOOOO appreciate it if you REVIEW!

Thanks,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	4. Chap 3: The upheaval

Another new chappy –Smiles-

Enjoy :)

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: I am in no position to be placed as the rightful owner of the original manga.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 3:** The upheaval

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wha-what's going on?" Standing there was a motionless, confused teen. Was this all real or was he just seeing this?

Team seven stood in front the blond teen as they were about to enter the room. Ino was just as stunned as the teenager. _What the-?! There are TWO Narutos?! _She thought puzzlingly.

"What the hell-?!" Ino blurted out.

The older blond began to settle himself down, _it must be a genjutsu!_ He thought as he joined his fingers. "KAI!"

Nothing.

No event took place except the silence of the hospital room.

"KAI!" He yelled again.

Still nothing. The rest of the ninjas began to wonder curiously what this boy was up to, "_What is he doing?_" Sakura whispered to her team as the teenager continued his occasion.

The pink konoichi then turned her attention to the blond girl, "Ino?!" The blond konoichi focused her eyes on her rival, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came here 'cos I spotted Naruto in the hospital. So I came into the room and he woke up."

The teen Naruto paused whilst he realized what he's doing is not affecting anything as of the moment. "What is going on?" He questioned.

"That's what I was about to ask!" Said Ino, "Why are there two Narutos?"

"Two Narutos?" Sakura spoke, "What are you talking about? There aren't two Narutos!"

"Hello forehead girl! Are you that blind?! Naruto number one," Ino pointed her finger towards the blond next to Sasuke, "And Naruto number two," she then turned her finger to the blond teen.

"That's not Naruto! That's the stranger we found earlier!" _At least, I don't think he's Naruto…_

"What? That can't be right!"

The blond teen received a massive headache from the arguments coming from the two konoichis. _I gotta get outta here,_ he thought; _I need to think._ With that, Naruto unnoticeably escaped out the window while the others were turning their attention to the rivals.

The teenager softly, with his feet, landed onto the ground. He took a deep breath and concentrated to his surroundings, _this place doesn't seem any different and I don't feel a jutsu taking over me…_he began walking; _I've got to find a place to think. _A sudden rumble approached from his stomach. Naruto blushed slightly, _well I can't think on an empty stomach hehe…_Naruto turned his head, _Ah just the place I needed!_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back at the hospital, arguments still took place from the two konoichis.

"I'm telling you that that's Naruto!" Ino turned her head expecting to find the young teen, but ended up to realize he was gone. "Hey, where did he go?"

"Kakashi-sensei's gone too." Said Naruto, eyeing the areas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, old man!" the young, blond teen greeted energetically, "One miso ramen and make it a double please!"

Teuchi, the owner, turned his direction from the cooked noodles, "Welcome Naru…to." He eyed carefully at the blond, "Is that you?"

"Who else!?" Naruto chuckled, "After what's been happening today, I can eat hundreds of bowls!"

Teuchi laughed audibly, "Okay. Miso ramen coming right up!" Naruto smiled gleefully, "Although," the old man began, "I think my eyes are starting to get too old for me. For some reason, you look a bit different,"

"Different? How so?"

"For starters, you're wearing a different outfit today,"

"Different outfit? I've been wearing this for about two years now!"

Teuchi blinked several times, "What about you're headband?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know where it disappeared to…"

The owner had added the finishing touches to the ramen, "Here's your meal, enjoy."

Naruto split his chop sticks in two, "Itadakimasu!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Even though I feel a bit different around this place,_ Naruto thought as he walked out of his favourite restaurant,_ Ichiraku is still the same, thankfully! _

The blond teen looked up to spot a familiar, silver-haired sensei walking towards him, "Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin was a bit taken back by the teen's words, _-sensei?_ _How did he even know my name?_ "We need to talk." The book loving teacher spoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Now what?" Ino and team seven stood outside the hospital, confused of the earlier occurance.

Naruto's stomach suddenly roared with hunger; _hehe, guess things have been so strange lately I didn't get a chance to eat. Well, off to Ichiraku's!_

"Where's he heading off to?" Sakura spoke.

"Who cares! All I wanna do is get home and sleep; so when I wake up tomorrow morning, this will all be a dream!" Ino said as she walked off.

Sakura sighed but then lit up with excitement,_ That leaves me and Sasuk-..._The konoichi began rolling her eyes to the area; _wait! Where did Sasuke-kun go?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey old man!" The young blond boy spoke enthusiastically as he entered the ramen shop.

Teuchi turned to see the young boy with the familiar orange jump suit, _What th-? How'd he get changed so fast? _"Naruto? Back again for more?"

"I'll have a miso ramen please! And extra pork, I didn't get a chance to eat today."

"But wheren't you just here a minute ago?"

"What're you talkin' about, old man? This is the first time today I came here."

_...eh?..._"Um, weren't you just here with a different outfit? And your headband was missing...?" Naruto blinked several times, the owner shook his head, "Nevermind. Here's your meal." He spoke as he passed a bowl of ramen to the young blond, _I need a vacation..._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Talk about what?" Spoke the blond teen as he leisurely walked down the streets of Konoha, talking to the jounin beside him.

"I'll start with the basics..." Kakashi replied as he stopped and faced the blond genin, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

-

-

-

**TBC**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meh...didn't really know how I'd end it, so I just stopped there :S

'nyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I really would appreciate it if you just gave a minute of your lives for a decent review! :)

Many thanks as always,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	5. Chap 4: Spreading Puzzlement

Um…yeh….it's been a while since my last update hehe…-Hides behind Gaara- Love me now, kill me later.

Enjoy the chappy for now :) Oh and I do not –repeat- DO NOT want any complaints about the length! I am trying as hard as I can to write a good chapter ON THE SPOT! So it takes me like an hour to come up with like two sentences.

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, how troublesome.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 4:** Spreading Puzzlement

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Uchiha prodigy walked along the streets of Konoha leisurely, thinking about the event that took place earlier; _it just doesn't make sense…that guy…could he have been…? _Sasuke looked up and spotted his familiar silver-haired instructor and he was talking to the foreigner. _I wonder what they're saying…only one way to find out. _And slowly, the Uchiha boy sneakily made his way towards his sensei.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto paused for a second as that sentence caught the teen off guard.

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?_"

Was his sensei kidding? Was it some kind of ninja test? Naruto knew that expression on his sensei, that face had serious written all over it. However, just to be on the safe side…

"Haha sensei, you almost got me there with that look!" Naruto chuckled, only to notice the jounin standing, actually waiting for his response, "C'mon Kakashi-sensei, what's with the face? You're looking at me as if I'm a total loon!"

"I suggest you answer the question now or I'll have to report you to the hokage," Kakashi replied sternly.

"Whoa there! You're a little crabby today! Did Tsunade-Baachan burn your book or something?" Naruto sniggered.

Kakashi paused for a second, _is he talking about the legendary sannin Tsunade?_ "I want you to tell me who you are."

Naruto's smile curved into a frown, "C'mon sensei, it's me. The student you knew for about 3 years now. You know, this isn't funny any more."

"Three years?" Kakashi began confusingly, "I only began a couple of weeks ago with three students aged 12. And I certainly don't remember being an instructor of a boy your age."

Naruto eyed his surroundings, "I must still be in a genjutsu…or maybe this is a dream…?" He muttered to himself, "Or maybe…Kakashi-sensei fell on his head and has amnesia!" _Yeh…that's it! This could be interesting! _

"Kakashi-sensei, I will make you remember everything! Starting with the most talented student of them all!" The teen stood up straight and presented himself with self-confidence; _time to use the old sage's speeches, Naruto style!_ "I am known as Naruto Uzumaki. The strongest Shinobi ever recognized in this country with talents never seen before!"

"Uzumaki…Naruto?" Kakashi audibly spoke.

"That's right! The one who will soon become the greatest hokage of them all!"

_That Naruto…_Kakashi thought with a sigh of relief, "You almost had me there. You sure are quite the prankster."

"Hm? You remember me?"

"For starters, I don't have amnesia." Kakashi exclaimed, "And that's some henge you have."

Naruto blinked, "…ore?"

"I thought you were finished with your wind-ups? I almost took your word for it that day."

"_I'm not the kid who pulls pranks anymore. I want a real mission, old man!" _(1)

"Wind-ups? Henge? What're talking about?"

"Cut the act Naruto and go home." Kakashi spoke as he made his way.

"Whoa there." The blond teen paced towards his sensei, "What act? You're the one who's acting peculiar." He faced Kakashi, "Look, ever since I woke up, things have been too weird. I just want to know what happened to our mission. And what about the crooks?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Uchiha Prodigy began thinking, _That can't be Naruto!_ For a minute, Sasuke noticed Naruto looking in his direction, _he spotted me?! Even if he was that dobe, I wouldn't have been spotted so easily by the dead-last. Besides, the dobe was on his way to Ichirakus the last time I saw him. Could he be an imposter? What in the heck is going on?! I have to stick around to find out._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Before Kakashi could open his mouth, both turned their attention to a voice, "Kakashi, I need to talk to you,"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto spoke aloud,

"Hm?" The chuunin turned his confused expression to the blond, "Naruto?"

"C'mon Iruka-sensei, don't tell me you're into this too!"

"Into what?" A puzzled Iruka said,

"People are looking at me as if I'm a total stranger!"

Kakashi curved his attention to Naruto, "Then just call off your henge and tell me what really is going on,"

The puzzled look was now plastered onto the teen, "You keep saying I have a henge but I really don't know what you're on about,"

The jounin and chuunin exchanged looks; and Iruka spoke, "I don't know if you are aware of this, but you do look a bit out of the ordinary,"

"You know what," Naruto began, "you're not the first to say that." The blond held his hand in front of his teachers' faces, signalling to pause their turn in words. "Let me guess, I look taller and I changed my outfit, oh and my headband's missing, right?"

"Ur…yeah," the teachers replied,

"Let me tell you that, for a fact, you've seen me like this ever since I returned to Konoha from ero-sennin's training. And I'm probably in my bed right now, dreaming this pointless event." Naruto turned to the opposite direction, "Hence, why I shall be returning to my apartment now and try to wake myself up from this uncanny moment." As Naruto made his way, the two senseis exchanged looks once more.

"Well…that was weird." Iruka began, "Should we follow him?"

"That would be best." Kakashi responded, and then turned his head towards Sasuke's direction, "No need to be incognito." The Uchiha boy walked out of the dark ally, "Since you overheard everything, I suppose you want to join." Sasuke Smirked with determination and all three made their way as they hopped on the roofs of Konoha.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_What a weird day…or should I say dream_, Naruto thought as he made his way to his apartment. _Wow…I actually feel physically tired, how real does this get. _As he dug his hand into his pocket for his keys, he looked up to spot someone else entering his apartment.

"HEY! What the hell are you doin-" The teen paused to see a very familiar young, blond, "…ore…?"

"I know you! You're that guy we found!" The young blond spoke, "Listen, I really need to talk to you. I need to know what is going on with you."

The blond teen replied solemnly, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

-

-

-

**TBC**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

All I could write so far…just basic rubbish-ness that I could come up with for over an hour.

Remember, REVIEW!!

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

NOTE: (1) – That was said during episode 6 when Naruto began yelling for higher rank missions to the third hokage.


End file.
